1. Field of the Invention
Dental hygiene device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, various types of toothbrushes have been developed and used, but these devices have the operational disadvantages that they cannot be carried in the pocket in a clean or sanitary condition, nor are they adapted to concurrently brush the teeth and remove foreign material from the spaces therebetween.
The primary object in devising the present invention is to overcome the operational disadvantages of the conventional prior art toothbrushes by providing a convenient dental hygiene device that may be carried in a clean and sanitary condition in a pocket of a user, as well as capable of being used to concurrently brush the teeth and remove foreign material from the spaces therebetween.